The Tale of Two Souls
by SavvyMagic
Summary: [Post Frozen] He was alone, at least in his own head. Running away from the one person he never thought he'd have connection to. There was his sister and the servant. Now Arendelle and the Snow Queen have a chance of both being perished. "My lady, is it too late for an apology." Chapter 8: Masquerade, up 6/14/2014
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer~ Anything unoriginal is not mine and I do not own it.**

**Prologue:**

It's always been a mystery to how you couldn't see what was right in front of you. But sometimes you knew, and just tried to ignore it. Other cases you could sense it, but others just have fear. Hate, love, and fear. The fact that only three emotions can control us has always been a mystery. Everything was a mystery, maybe because there was no such thing as happily ever after, at least not for long.

Some say they prefer the dark, others light. But night brings darkness, and light brings well, light. A secret could be the matter of life or death. A secret, is what both light and dark have. And there is no way of hiding both of them. But sometimes the dark can give hope, as well as light. You just have to try and find it. Here there was a kingdom, but its condition was not a great one...

* * *

Night had befallen, the ashes all scattered, and the kingdom was shattered. The fire's light danced across the moonless sky; dawn seemed like a worthless dream no one could follow. The stars seemed to have faults and be damaged. There was no light, no one could see, no one dared try. It was a pathetic idea to try and see, to have hope. All pathetic, all worthless...

Then there was Aiden, the one man who tried to see, who always had hope.

He looked frantically about the never ending, cobblestone walls of his own castle corridors. Nothing. It was hysterical! Forget a happy ending, there was never going to be one. He breathed in the smoke, his lungs cluttering with ash, his breath only a small puff of air compared to the burning smoke in the atmosphere.

A small, raggedy, breath. He wouldn't let himself inhale the poison that floated above the treetops. "Breathe," he mumbled to himself. Who else was there to talk to, to comfort, to tell them it's okay. That's what Aiden needed, not wanted. A comforting word, a random word to break the silence.

He shivered, cold it was. The wind was chilling, winter wasn't the best time for the present. _Maybe if it just rained, or snowed, that would be splendid!_ he thought. Aiden looked up at the god forsaken sky, hoping to see anything, anything except ash and smoke.

He bowed his head, what use was it? They lost, good lost, at least he thought they were good. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought of the villagers being slaughtered before his eyes, he failed; a memory like that couldn't be so easily forgotten.

The weariness of the night had gotten to him. Hunger was a tragedy, the worst that could happen hadn't happened yet. But it will, all that he tried to forget came rushing back to him faster than a waterfall. What good was trying, if you had already lost?

He fell on his knees, they had lost a long time ago, he only failed to see it. It was his fault, wasn't it? All his. Lying would be good at this time, wouldn't it? If only he hadn't tired to understand, if only his stubborn self could get up. He started it, now he was going to end it.

He sniffed, crying wasn't what was best. He needed to know more, understand better. What was it he came back here for? Oh, yes; them. Aiden leaned against the burnt tapestry, trying to pull himself up; he had lost all his strength.

He continued walking, limping, stumbling, forward. It wasn't that he was hurt, the fact that it was just too hard hurt more than being stabbed with a sword. Maybe they were still alive; maybe they were hiding, waiting for him only to come...

Stillness was in the air, breaking it would ruin the quite. Aiden stopped, this was it, the infamous Hall of Memories. Why the old vikings named it that, he didn't know. All he knew was this is where it all started.

He stumbled over towards the book in the center, no one was allowed to read it, accept the King. He was close enough to the King anyway, if his parents were dead... No. He shook his head, they weren't, not yet anyway.

The book itself was crumbled. No one knew how long it stood on the pedestal. He flipped through the pages, right until he got to the one with a very vivid picture. A women standing there, with her pale skin and evil laughter, she stood facing a man. The man looked frightened, but determined. He stood there with a dagger, no; a sword. With his features quite like Aiden's, he looked like he was ready to die, if not then it looked like he was going to.

It was like the women was shooting ice or water from her hands, almost hitting the man's chest. Like if it did he would die. It was hard to understand, but the words explained it all. On that page there were answers, that one page was the cause for all of this. But reading it started this.

Aiden stared at the picture, this was it, everything was on that one page. He gently took the edge of the page by one hand, tearing the parchment out; folding it and pocketing it in his breast pocket. He could read it later, time was valuable and he needed to save it.

Now that that was done, he needed to find them. Hopefully they weren't dead, injured would be alright, at least they won't be dead. He grabbed the book from its pedestal and with all his strength threw it into the fire that was destroying everything. Nobody needed to know the truth, the lies would suffice. Aiden turned around, the castle wasn't that big, he could find them...

* * *

_ Stay hidden, stay alive_.The one thought raced through their heads every single second they still lived. Just them four right now, just them. All huddled in a corner, hidden behind a secret compartment in a wall. It was bigger than it seemed, the large painting covering the opening. This is were the Council met in private, to discuss their decisions. Only they were allowed to meet there, not even the King himself was allowed to enter.

It was too late to do anything useful at the moment. Moving would just expose them, the fact that she might be near wasn't a risk they could take. Her high heels clicking along the wooden floors of the castle. It was better to wait until all the ruckus and destruction stopped, if it ever did.

Breathing seemed like a sin at the moment; any noise would be fatal. They heard footsteps, running footsteps. It was noise, they didn't know who it was and taking chances was a very bad idea.

Belle held her breath, afraid to move or breathe. But the voice that called out gave them relief. "Hey! I-" he took a breath, his throat was sore, must be the smoke. "we need to go!" he yelled.

Belle shifted, unsure wether she should trust her gut. It could be a trick, it could be someone other than him. She glanced hopefully towards her father.

He stirred a little, not wanting to look at his daughter. "I'll check..." he lifted himself up, not looking back._ If this was a trap..._

The secret door creaked as it opened, the sound echoing off the stone walls. Aiden jumped back, his instincts were kicking in, this wasn't a good time to be nervous. He looked at the picture moving, as if opening a door way, he sighed they were here, what a lucky guess.

"Are-" Aiden began. A cobblestone brick fell from one of the walls, clanking on the floor and echoing around the hall; he stumbled back, clutching the piece of parchment in his pocket. The door stopped moving, as if the person behind it was too scared to continue. Aiden took a deep breath, "Are you okay?"

Belle grinned, it sounded like him, but it could still be a trick. It wasn't safe anymore. Father opened the door all the way, revealing an anxious Aiden standing in the middle of the hall.

He looked frantically around before turning his attention to the King. "Can we go?" Aiden asked in a raspy voice, as if he was rushing them.

The King nodded, turning his head and mouthing the words "_Let's go," _to the other three.

The Queen looked out of the little opening, it was Aiden, but it didn't feel right. There was someone else there.

Aiden stepped back, shaking his head as if to tell them "no." His eyes were full of fear, he motioned for them to stay back. He looked frantically around the room, scanning the rubble.

A cold wind blew in from the East, an unnatural feeling bubbling up inside of them. Aiden stared at the wall, as if he was stuck, glued to his position. He shook his head, breaking the spell and lunging at a piece of rubble.

He rolled on the ground, grabbing an iron sword and swinging it vigorously. "Stay back!"

The King as if spotting something utterly frightening, with a gasp, fell backwards; stumbling back inside the chamber. He closed the door in a rush, too much danger, they needed to leave.

A women, her slender figure stepped in from the shadows. She grinned, this is where she wanted them, all in one place. "Drop the sword, prince," she ordered.

He stepped back, holding the sword in front of him. "I could, but I won't," he replied, walking around her. She spun around, a fierce look on her face.

_Wonderful,_ he thought, _now I'm dead_. His grip tightened on the sword. She looked annoyed, as if she had been pestered with too many times. "I guess we're going to have it my way." she smirked, fight or flight were the only two choices he had left.

Flight sounded much better, but being fighting might have helped. The two possibilities rambled in his head like a bunch of rocks. Aiden spun the sword around, rotating his wrist and getting in a fighting stance. He chose to fight, this time he was not letting someone else clean up his mess.

She chuckled, her white teeth glinting in the moonlight,"Stupid boy!" She stuck her hand out, a small wisp of ice escaped from the palm of her hand, traveling to Aiden.

He jolted back, blocking the shard with his sword. It didn't work, like she had planned; the magic, spiraling up the iron weapon, caressed it into a sheet of thin ice. "Ahh!" he exclaimed at the searing pain rushing from the hilt of the sword up his arm.

He dropped the sword, making it deliberately bounce across the floor and land at her feet. He took hold of his wrist, trying to soothe the pain. Frost forming on the back of his hand, the cold chilling at the bone. He fell on his knees, the pain too much for him to withstand on foot, it would be easier to die like this.

The King watched as his son was attacked by the witch, he looked on, watching in guilt; he was a coward, why had his son been born so brave? _This was it, Gulbrand, all you have to do is take your sword and kill her. What's it matter, it's your son, you idiot!_

Gulbrand stood up, pushing the door open, upon impact making a strong creaking sound. "Get away from him!" he yelled in an elderly voice, his own self not able to recognize his actions. This wasn't something he would do, but it was worth it. He charged, seeing the terrified look in Aiden's face only made him want more vengeance.

Aiden stood up shaking his head, _clear your __mind. Damnit, its your fault, you brought her back! Stupid, now your dead, I hope this gets over quick. The last thing I need is something close enough to being hanged. Clear your mind, no pain, no feelings, nothing...__  
_

Aiden looked deeply into her eyes, showing no fear. He glanced hastily towards his father, who was trying to quickly unsheathe his sword whilst running. Aiden shook his head, his father wasn't going to do this NOW!

The King didn't look back at his daughter, wife, and what was his name?... Rolf. looking at them would make him second-guess himself, that wouldn't be good, a life is in danger! Finally he unsheathed the metal sword, picking up his speed and running towards the women who was exchanging glances between the two of them.

Aiden took a chance, waiting wasn't the top priority, he was freezing to death, the last thing he wanted to do was wait. _Do it, Aiden, damn! This is it, I'm doing it! _It was like two different sides were arguing. He let out an exasperated sigh, _no overthinking, your doing it._

Aiden tumbled forward, rolling over the rubble and trying desperately to avoid anything dealing with his hand. He stopped in front of his sword(or what had the shape of one, for now it was nothing more than a shard of ice). Quickly grabbing the weapon, he jumped back in just enough time to avoid a shard of incoming ice.

It was enough of a diversion for Gulbrand to swing, though of his failure to learn to sword fight properly, missed. He fell forward, flying into the rubble. She looked at him, a confused look on her face. Was she being tricked?

_Those, bastards! Now which one shall I kill first? _She looked at Gulbrand, then turned her attention to the prince, _decisions, decisions, tsk..._

Aiden paused, the fact that she seemed to making up her mind was the perfect time to make a diversion. Of course the hand would have to be dealt with later. "Over here!" Aiden waved flailed his hands in the air. _Heh, this better work. Damn it, Rolf, I guess it's time to use your stupid signals. _"Tjá!" he yelled in Old Norse, it felt good to speak the language on his tongue.

Rolf started, he was speaking Old Norse, he needed help. The word he spoke was none other than the simple phrase "help," Rolf shared a glance with The Queen before taking a deep breath. He glanced at the two before gulping and nodding as if to ask permission to leave.

The Queen nodded, her reply silent but to the point. Rolf pushed the door open, silently as to not try and make any commotion. Aiden noticed from the side-ways glance he decided to take. It was a bit of a relief to know he would help, but it wouldn't do him any good.

She noticed the door opening, but she only smirked and that smirk turned into a chuckle. "You're clever but, you've just ruined someone's life..." she glanced at the King, who was trying to recover from failing at his blow. The old man didn't have the strength he used to have.

Aiden lost his train of thought, like his soul was in a completely different state; the sword still in hand. _Calm down, Aiden..._

Rolf shoved the door, slamming the back against the cobblestone wall. He got out of the chamber, sprinting up to the women before she could notice he had came up to her. Without pause, he tackled her; with no weapons it was the closest thing he had to an attack.

She stumbled back, tripping over her own skirt and tumbling backwards. Anger swelled up inside her, like a swirling blizzard. She scowled, snow falling towards the ground, falling faster by the minute.

"Stupid, boy!" the King managed to yell, he crawled up to his feet, he was behind her, he had a perfect chance to kill her.

Aiden smirked, it wasn't as he planned but it'll do. He ran towards her, trying to maneuver the rubble. While she was still baffled by the shove, Aiden, using his last bit of strength, threw the icy sword towards her.

Gulbrand, raging in fury, jumped up to his feet; taking a deep breath, he threw the iron sword in his hand. Poorly thrown, the sword clanked on the ground next her, while Aiden at that moment threw his.

Rolf looked both at them baffled, _great, just great, _he thought. He glanced at the Council room, this wasn't going to end good, they might as well leave. He began running up to the room, opening up the door and motioning for the two to get out.

She smirked, _the old man is pathetic, might as well kill him first._ She turned her head, just in time to see the icy sword flying at her, she stuck her hand out, the sword stopping right between her eyes. Getting up she chuckled and turned towards the old man, who was panting heavily.

Ice crystalizing above the tile floors as her anger grew, she smiled, it was nice decoration. She spun the sword around, aiming for the King, making a throwing motion with her hand, the sword, under her command, went flying through the air.

Aiden stared in agony, _dammit!_ He glanced at his wrist, an icy-dark poison spreading through his veins. Jolting forward he lunged at her, tripping over a piece of cobblestone and bringing her down with him.

But it was too late, the King had been struck with the icy sword, his scream piercing the night air. Aiden stood up, running over to him: "Your going to be alright, Papa?" he asked trying to make him feel better, he wasn't going to recover, he was sure of it.

Gulbrand smiled slyly, "It's okay, I'll be alright, I love the both of you..." he said exhaling shakily.

"It's all my fault isn't it? Did I do this?" Aiden asked hurriedly, glancing hastily back at the women smirking.

The King shook his auburn head, causing more pain,"No, I did, a long time ago, I love all of you. Now leave!" he ordered, resting his head back on a piece of stone.

Aiden laid his head back, and closed his eyes; watching the man take his last breath. He started chuckling, a mix between laughter and crying. "You-" he pointed a finger at her,"You want to play, you shall get your bloody game!"

She laughed, "Oh, really..." The icy sword shook as it floated a few inches above the ground, rising a bit more by the second. _This is fun, _she thought, the sword stopping right at his neck.

Aiden stood still, keeping an eye on the malevolent weapon, his heart beating faster. The sword spun around, the hilt facing him; he looked at it baffled,_ why not kill me? _he thought, confused at the scene.

She smirked, making an elegant gesture with her hand, the sword glowing magnificently under the moonlight. It spun around, as if it were a mace being thrown by a gladiator, and fell to the ground in an instance.

Rolf stared in befuddlement, they had managed to leave the room without them noticing it, and now the King had just died. He glanced over his shoulder, taking a sharp look at Belle.

She stared in agony, at the body that was lying still in the rubble; the Queen, with tears in her eyes, was trying to comfort her. _Oh, father, _Belle thought. It was like her whole world was crashing down, they needed to leave, but the shock kept them still.

Aiden looked at the sword on the floor, returning back to its original color, though it seemed different. Like she did something to it,"What- what is this?"

"Why, it's your sword of course! With a little addition..."

"What?!" he yelled, the loss of his father finally kicking in.

"No need to get all angry now, you can kill me with that... Thing," she replied slyly.

Aiden squinted, trying to make out her expression; she was amused, there was something amiss:"There's a catch..."

She chuckled,"Well of course there's a catch! You're just going to figure it out."

"Well, I shall!" he picked up the sword, it felt lighter than before, or maybe it was just the poison? He threw it at her, for the second time, it was another risk, but it would feel better to see her dead.

She smirked and waved her hand around her body, a wispy dark blue smoke swirled around in her place. The sword clanking to the ground where she had been. Aiden looked around frantically for her, she couldn't have completely disappeared, if anything at all she was still there.

A piercing scream was echoing off the walls, in an instant the evil witch appeared at the back of the room, smirking and having a captive along with her.

The Queen squirmed in her icy arms, frost forming around her head and body. Aiden stared, there was nothing he could do... Except maybe...

He glanced at the torch that was barely hanging onto the wall, Aiden took it off its place and lit a few pieces of wood on fire; she stepped back, chuckling even louder.

Making an icy dagger with her hand, she took upon no mercy and killed the Queen, sending an icy weapon through her heart.

Belle fell on her knees, sobbing at the loss of her beloved parents. _She will pay_...

Aiden stared at the women, gaping at her, "Why?" he inhaled the smoke that was coming off the burning wood.

"You'll find out soon enough, just keep that sword with you, tell them you got it from your father," she replied.

"What?"

She waved her hand around, disappearing into another dark cloud of smoke.

Aiden rubbed his eyes, the smoke crowding the room to the point where you could barely see anything. _I guess we're leaving, the last thing we want is to get caught by the others..._

Rolf jumped back, the wooden frame of the ceiling collapsing at his feet. He shivered, it was cold even if the drapes were on fire, this didn't seem right. "Get over here, Aiden!"

Aiden shook his head, looking at the fallen roof, snow falling slowly onto the ground. He watched it intently; the snow mixing in with the ash and smoke. It was like the whole world had turned upside down, they were going to have to go somewhere, but he was going to have to avoid them. Why had she given him the sword? Why, if it was supposedly the only thing that could kill her? She was scheming, she could have just killed him then and there, but she didn't? The main question was always: why?

He looked at Rolf, guilt building up inside him; _I could just die here, it would be easier, _he thought. _No, she would be heartbroken, lying... Maybe I could lie... they don't need to know what I did, or what I brought back; damn, I barely even know anything._

Rolf looked at him fiercely, he was annoyed from having to stand there and wait for the prince to think about what to do, it was simple: leave. He motioned for him to come, hoping that the fire won't spread in half a second.

Rolf glanced back at Belle, sobbing on the ground, how was he going to comfort her; he wasn't good at it, he wasn't good at anything. "Get over here, please Aiden..."

Running a hand through his slick black hair, he began walking towards them; him and his conscience fighting over what he had done. He stopped abruptly, hearing a silent crack above him. _No, nothing is going to fall, the fire won't do anything... _he shook his head, thoughts rambling inside it.

The wooden beam, being as old as it was, began falling; the fire lighting the wood.

Belle lifted her head, seeing the object hit the grounds with the loudest thump she had ever heard, and light up the rest of the drapes and wooden poles. "The-the... Move!" she screamed in a raspy voice, picking herself up off the cold floor.

Rolf motioned for Aiden to stay back, looking for another exit except the Main Hall(the wooden floors were on fire there too). "Just- your highness, I'll get over there, wait one moment," he said trying to maneuver the rubble.

"No! Ha, no, you guys go, I'll stay..." he motioned for Rolf to stay back. He didn't want him to get hurt.

Belle stood up, grabbing Rolf by the arm and pulling him towards a hole in the wall. "You go, I'll stay here with him..." she mumbled.

"I'm not leaving here without you!" he burst, escaping her grip and running towards Aiden.

"No, Rolf," Aiden said, backing up against the wall, the fire climbing up the drapes.

Managing to get past most of the obstacles, warily he came up to Aiden,"We shall get out of here." he tugged at the man's sleeve, "Let's go."

Aiden stared at him, he had risked his life twice, he was going to have to repay him at some point, "Yes, let's go," he said mesmerized.

Belle watched in horror, straining to see over the smoke, _I hope they're alright, _she thought. The thought of anyone else dying terrified her, the whole kingdom was a burial ground.

Rolf coughed as he guided Aiden back towards Belle, tripping over a brick and stumbling forward. Aiden fell on his knees, the parchment in his breast pocket falling out and rolling towards a flame.

Rolf looked at it warily, eyeing the page and looking questionably at the picture. He read the first few words, before the fire spread across and touched the paper; he stumbled back, wondering why Aiden had this.

Aiden's eyes widened as he saw the paper light up in front him, he snatched it from the ground, blowing on it to put the fire out. Only making the flame spread, he frantically waved it around, the fire dying down slowly. Reluctantly, he put the parchment on the floor and stepped on it, crunching the remains of it under his boot.

Picking it up gently, he examined it. It hadn't been burnt much, but ruined some. _It's still legible,_ he thought as he examined the page. Luckily his hand was cold as ice, so the heat didn't do much, he could still feel his skin being touched by the flames, burning the exterior.

Folding the page and placing it back in his pocket, Rolf looked at him, eyeing the parchment, obviously he wasn't supposed to see it. He glanced at Aiden's hand, like poison had been injected into it, he shook his head, he could deal with it later. His secrets were his.

Aiden glanced at Rolf, putting his hand into his pocket and taking out a pair of white gloves, he slipped them on, acting as if nothing was wrong. "There's a carriage nearby, I'll figure out where we could go, somewhere north possibly?"

Rolf nodded his head in silence, anywhere was fine with him, as long as they didn't get killed.

* * *

**Author's note~ I have added this prologue to explain and start off the story a bit better, it's not an actual chapter just a prologue, so go ahead leave a review. FLAMES are welcome! **


	2. We will be alright

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen. All rights go to Disney.**

**Chapter One **

**We will be alright :**

It had been a long trek from Agder to Arendelle. The sun was only just rising and it seemed so long since they had seen it. The light of day revealed the glossy, snow-covered woodland. It was a relief that the darkness did not occupy the sky. The darkness of the night held many evils and terrors. They had already lost so much in the dark, and knew so little. Only Aiden knew the truth, or at at least part of it. He intended to share it with them, not today though. No, not today.

Aiden looked out of the window of the horse-drawn carriage. He looked at the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. They were almost to Arendelle, away from Agder. They lost too much there. It seemed they had lost all hope, but Aiden knew there was still some left. He looked across from him and saw his sister - Belle. She looked miserable, with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Hey. . ." He said soothingly. "It will be alright." He tried to soothe her the best he could, but alas he was not their parents.

"How do you know!" Her voice broke as she screamed at her brother. She immediately broke down into tears. She was shaken by the past events. She was afraid. Afraid of losing anything ever again. Afraid of losing her brother and the servant who stood by them every step of the way.

Aiden looked at his sister and his heart sank. _ Poor girl_, Aiden thought with pity as he looked at her. She wasn't as strong as him, but she still held on. His heart filled with remorse for thinking such a thing. She was as strong as him, he just didn't show he was as heart broken as she. He came over to her, trying to not bump his head on the ceiling of the carriage. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Belle dug her head into his chest and began sobbing. The saltiness of her tears ran down her cheeks and onto his shirt. She had lost so much, the only family she had left was a faithful servant and her stubborn, but brave brother. Suddenly the thought of not telling came back to his mind. He was at war with himself - arguing over whether not to tell, or to tell.

"Belle, it's okay. Our parents will be with God in Heaven. It's alright." _Stupid, the supernatural probably won't help, damn the Queen should try and show us pity. _Not many believed in God, not much at their kingdom at least. Aiden believed, though he didn't know why. It was as if an angel had came to him in his sleep and gave him the gift of believing. He loved his parents and his sister, as much as a child could love their family. Their demise was harder on him than Belle. He just didn't cry, as if the tears didn't flow. He had to take care of the family he had left. Even if it was a servant and a girl. It was his mission to protect them, whether God gave it to him or not.

"I know . . .I . . .I just miss them," she began crying even harder. Belle felt as if she hadn't spent enough time with her parents. She didn't just cry because she missed them, but because she was afraid of losing him, her brother. She knew life was too short, but long enough to know it is. She felt her brother's chest rise up and down as her brother sighed unevenly.

"I know we just lost them. They would have wanted us to leave the danger, to leave the fighting. I'm willing to move forward, are you?" He tried soothing her, rubbing her back the way their mother used to when she was a toddler. It was going to be harder than he thought, harder to get through all of this.

She looked up at her brother. "You're a good brother, do you know that? And yes, I will try to move forward, but it's going to be hard. This won't end easily." Belle felt that if she didn't say he was a good brother enough, she would lose him forever. She never thought she would end up like this, an orphan, a lost girl. She realized family will always come first, always, only then did she fully know the importance of it. She wanted to help everyone, more than she ever did before.

She hated all of this, she didn't know what she ever did to deserve this. _Grief is such a terrible thing, now I understand,_ she thought it was unfair, now she understood the orphaned boys and girls, who had lost their parents long before she. Although she was older, it was still the same._  
_

"I do now. Come on! Look at the bright side, We are in Arendelle. We will be okay here. And don't you worry, everything has to end, eventually."

_Hopefully_, he thought. He tried putting thoughts of danger aside, and thinking what would they do once they got to Arendelle? _No_, he thought to himself, _No doubting._ Right now all he needed to do, all he wanted to do, was cheer her up. Doubting himself would only make things worse. He knew how getting revenge would end, and it wouldn't be a happy ending, especially for him.

"Heh . . .How can you be so strong and happy when we just lost our family?" This she wondered constantly throughout the trip. She thought about this more than she thought about the demise of her parents. Aiden seemed to only have one emotion, only one that showed at least - determination. During the whole trek he only stared out of the window, as if waiting for the sun to come up.

"Well I guess I just have hope." He gave her a warm smile, that made her feel a little better. That's all he ever had: _hope. _Even when people tested his faith, threatened him, he had hope. That and courage. He was also always curious, but he was always wary when he went to new places or discovered new things. '_Curiosity can get a man killed,' _that's what his beloved father would always say to him. Aiden remembered that whenever he found something curious.

"You promise we will be alright." She didn't want to give him a promise he couldn't keep, but Belle wanted a promise, something to make sure they were safe, even if it were from her brother.

Aiden hesitated for a moment before speaking. He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep, but it gave him a new mission - to live up to that promise - to keep them safe. He didn't think he could juggle so many things at once, he never had kept so many secrets before, never.

"I promise. _They _can't come here, _They _think we're dead," he turned away from her, not wanting to look at her face full of despair. It was already too much to process, for both of them. They knew who did it, but not why. Only Aiden knew, or at least he thought he knew part of the truth.

She wiped away the tear that was gently rolling down her cheek. She sighed, grief would always be a bad thing to her. "So we'll be alright here?" Belle wanted to make sure he meant it, to make sure he would keep that promise.

"Yeah. We will be alright. We just need fate on our side." He hoped God was on their side. After all God is good, isn't he? He didn't know why he was doubting himself.

". . .And hope." She said it as if she was filling in the missing blanks.

"Well isn't that the same thing?" He asked a rhetorical question, he didn't expect an answer nor did he want one.

"Heh . . .You're the best." She had to admit it now, before it was too late. He always made her feel better, always gave them hope, even if it seemed there was none left.

"Oh. . ." He gave her his best smile. ". . .I know I am." He said it teasingly and in a playful manner. He didn't believe it though, the words felt like dirty rotten lies on his tongue. A good brother wouldn't keep secrets from family, especially this one. There was a reason to why they went to Arendelle, a reason he hoped won't be hard to tell. What would he tell them once they found out why they were really going there?

She punched him playfully in the arm. The carriage suddenly stopped and it jerked forward, making Belle almost fall out of her seat. "Woah!" She exclaimed as she stretched out her arms, as if to keep her balance.

"Your Highnesses! We are here!" Called out the young servant who led the horses. It was the only servant with them, he was loyal to them and the one they trusted most.

"We're safe." Aiden mumbled under his breath. Belle heard her brother, but she could not agree. She had some hope, but a part of her doubted they were ever safe, or if they were ever going to be.

**Author's note : Leave a review. Tell me how I did. Hope you enjoyed! Even Flames are welcome:)**


	3. They

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen. All rights go to Disney**

**Chapter Two**

**They :**

"Where are they!?" Wren screamed at the group. He moved a piece of cobblestone with his foot. "They aren't here!" Wren was frustrated, after all the work they had done why haven't they found the bodies of the siblings? It had been hours, full long hours, since the attack, where were they? _I barely even know anything, that bastard better give me an answer!_

"Wren, you saw it! They couldn't get out," said Eren. _Let's hope they're dead, next thing we need is another bloke trying to get in our business._ He chose to believe they were dead, and if not, they will be. Eren only needed to get close enough to choke Aiden and Belle with his bare hands. His hatred for them was inevitable.

"What if they did? We can't find their bodies!" Wren screamed at Eren in frustration.

Eren looked back at the other men. _Maybe if we search outside, _he thought. "Men, let's go search the outer walls." He hoped Wren was wrong, Eren hated being wrong.

"What!? You can't take all of them!" Wren protested. He didn't like being alone, especially in this place - it didn't seem natural.

"Fine, Alex, Artemis, come with me!" Eren commanded. He didn't understand why she chose to have _them_ be in their little plot, he liked it only when it was just the two of them.

A woman's voice was heard nearby as she appeared from the edge of the rubble. "Did you forget about me, boys?" she said it so softly, with a hint of seduction. An icy breeze following her.

Wren said," 'Course not Athena. Just searching for the kids," Wren tried to play off his frustration. _Great, it's her..._

"You didn't find them yet!" she scolded him. She didn't like it - working with so many. Two is company, but more is a crowd. _The fire should have burnt them, I know the other two are dead, I killed them, didn't I?_

"Well no, not yet," said Wren. He felt quite miñute under her pointed glare of hate. He hated this, all of it. Why do this when you would get nothing return?

"Remember you boys answer to me." She smirked. She liked being the boss of things - very much. They didn't even know why they were doing this, except Eren.

"So where are you going Eren?" She turned to face Eren. The olive skinned, twenty - eight year old, brown haired man, turned to face her.

"Oh, I was just taking some of the men to search outside," Eren answered briefly, _always, questions, questions, doesn't she understand they could have left?_

"Who?" she asked out of curiosity. She didn't like when people didn't tell her things, even if it was bad news.

"Alex and Artemis. Peter and Anders are staying with Wren to search more inside," Eren stated. _  
_

"Hmmm." She thought over what he had told her, making a mental note to not let Wren abuse his authority.

She struck fear into their hearts. She was a powerful women. She almost got what she wanted. Almost. She had the king and queen dead, now she needed the offspring dead too.

"Eren come here," She commanded.

He came up to her and looked into her pale grey eyes.

She pulled his chin up, ever so delicately, so that he would be looking up at the sky."Eren, your my favorite," she whispered into his ear, then letting his chin go, to where he directly faced her.

"Heh... I could have guessed," he smirked. He turned back to the men. "Men, let's go find Aiden and Belle!" He aimed the statement mostly, at the two who were going with him.

She thought of the two, she smirked at the thought; _Belle was useless, Aiden, that_ _bastard didn't even know what he was getting into._

He marched off with Alex and Artemis. Athena watched as the men split up. If they had gotten away, she would hunt them down and kill them. It was what she did, _killed. _Nobody double-crosses her, all she ever wanted was revenge. As for Aiden and Belle, they had no idea what their family did to her. No idea. It was their not knowing that it made it more interesting to see the look of despair written on their faces. Oh, Athena loved seeing the misery of everyone related to the ones who did this to her.

**Authors note - Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Sorry if it was short. It will get much longer soon. leave a review if you liked it not. leave a review if I did good or bad.**


	4. Arriving in Arendelle

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen. All rights go to Disney.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Arriving in Arendelle :**

The man opened the carriage door for them. "Your highness, ladies first," Rolf said, trying to act as if nothing particularly happened the night before.

Belle stepped out of the carriage. One foot at a time. When she got out, she stood to the side, awaiting her brother.

Aiden stepped out of the carriage, not so gracefully as Belle. "So..." He took a deep breath. "... Let us go."

"Go where?" She asked him, a bit confused and frustrated to why he didn't share his plans.

He hesitated for a moment before answering. He thought of a white lie, hopefully they didn't notice he was lying. "Well we are royals, are not we, Rolf?" He asked the servant.

The servant nodded his head in agreement. Aiden continued. "So we must meet the royals of Arendelle," he said still facing Rolf. He didn't want to look at Belle, sometimes she could see straight through him. _Queen Elsa, let's hope you take pity._

"You mean Queen Elsa. . ." Belle's voice trailed off. She was a bit uneasy at the thought. _I hate this..._

"A bit ironic," Aiden said. _I'm a bastard, a lying bastard. Why? Why? __  
_

"Aiden... You cannot even begin to see the irony in going to her." She didn't like the idea, she didn't want to accept that they were done for. She sighed, "She won't be expecting us."

_Lie, I could lie. She'll ask, I'll lie. I've Been getting better at it. _"You're right, she won't. But she's not a bad person, she's a nice, kind, beautiful, women. At least that's what I heard. Ill figure out something..." he rubbed his hand, _did that witch poison me or just send a shard into my veins?_

"Let's hope..." she mumbled.

Belle looked at her brother, shaking her head solely.

Aiden looked at Rolf, avoiding eye contact, "Shall we-shall we go?"

Rolf let out am exasperated sigh, _I hate this, you will explain yourself one day. _"If that's what you'll like."

"That's what I'll love, but just let me get something, I might need..." he turned around walking back towards the carriage.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Why does he need that particular sword, you were there weren't you, it was the same one that-"

"Princess, the past isn't one I'd like to remember. I have no idea what he needs it for, but it's just his secret, let's keep it at that."

She sighed,"Secrets can kill, Rolf, whatever he's hiding... It is must be for good intentions." she tried to convince herself.

"Your highness, I will protect you of any danger, sometimes good intentions aren't as good as we think, I'm trying so hard to forget the night, but I just can't."

Belle looked at him, seeing his rugged light brown hair and green eyes. _Maybe there's things you can't forget..._

Aiden opened the trunk, throwing away the cloth to uncover the long sword. Its glossy complexion shining in the daylight. "Let's see, I'll say its enchanted, which is true. But I'll say I got it from Father, a lie. I'll tell them it only kills bad people, that's good enough." He chuckled as he spoke to himself, "I'm turning into a real bastard aren't I? My secrets, I can keep them."

He stuck the sword into its sheath and walked back over to them, feeling guilty about the lie he was about to tell. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his sister.

"You men and your swords." Belle said jokingly, sighing briefly.

"Well it's not just any sword. It's our father's. The best thing about it, is that it is enchanted." He said running a hand across the side of the sword, careful not to cut himself. _Lie, I'm lying, and it was easy. _

"I dare ask, how is it enchanted, your highness?" asked Rolf.

Aiden leaned in closer to both of them. "Magic," he whispered.

"Magic?" asked Belle. She was a bit confused to why her brother would talk about magic all of a sudden.

"Agder is an old kingdom and old kingdoms have secrets. Why can't one of them be magic?"

"Your highness, how is a sword... Magical?" Rolf asked.

_Questions, why so many questions? _he thought. "Because it just is, is that enough?!" he said harshly.

"What makes it so damn special?!" she burst out in an outrage.

Aiden bit his lip, "It can kill... Kill Athena."

She exhaled heavily,"Please, don't say that name, it disgusts me..." her voice trailed off.

Rolf shook his head, "We can her?... With that sword?" He asked, _I myself am getting sick of asking these questions._

"Yes, it can," Aiden said bluntly,"It is powerful, swift, dangerous, anything a good sword can be."

"Can we go now?" Belle asks.

"I've been here before, I know where the castle is..." he glanced at Aiden distrustfully.

* * *

It wasn't too long a trek, the land was plain and was easy to walk across. The village had just awoken, the smell of fresh breads filled the air along with merchants putting up signs and yelling amidst the morning crowd.

Belle sighed, hiking up her skirt and stopping for a moment to step over a puddle, "Where exactly is the Queen?"

"At her castle, obviously," Aiden smirked.

Belle rolled her eyes, impolitely, _sometimes I wonder if you have any sympathy, _shethought. She shoved him over, attempting to push him down.

He stumbled to the side, chuckling softly.

Rolf, smirked, a small grin on his face. "Are you done your highness?," said Rolf with closed smile on his face.

"Couldn't be better," Aiden said as he flashes him fake smile, slowly rubbing his wrist again.

He looked up, seeing the castle lean against the skyline.

"Who are you?" asked the guard on the right, breaking Aiden from his spell. He shook his head, trying to figure out what he just said.

Rolf said,"They are royalty of Agder."

"Agder, you mean the barbarian kingdom?," said the guard on the left.

"You do realize that you called all of Norway and Russia barbarians?" Aiden stated, surely he should have used another word, 'viking' perhaps would have been better.

The guard on the right hesitated, "Hush Jonas, it is the oldest kingdom in this world." The guard on the right turned to face them. "You say you are royalty, prove it."

Belle said,"How shall we prove it?"

Jonas shrugged. "State your names."

"Well I am Aiden, heir to the throne, now if that's not enough-"

"I am Belle," she told them, cutting off her brother before he could say anything offensive.

"And my name is Rolf," he said, feeling a bit left out considering they didn't really want his name.

"Aiden and Belle... Sounds familiar, your clothing looks royal," said the guard on the right, whose name is Jens.

"Are father was King Gulbrand," stated Belle.

"Was?" asked Jens, curiously.

"Jens, jut let them in, it'll be easier," Jonas said.

" Jonas, bow down," said Jens as he began to bow. He had done plenty of research on the kingdoms near Arendelle, he knew all about them. Their names were enough already to make him convinced.

"What?" asked Jonas, confused at why they had to bow down low.

"I said bow down," Jens ordered through gritted teeth. Still a bit skeptical as to why the princess said 'was.'

Jonas reluctantly bowed down along side Jens.

When they got up they gladly let them in. Jonas of course a bit reluctant. Jens called out after them.

"I guess your looking for Queen Elsa! She should be either in the throne room, or the dining hall!" Yelled Jens.

Jonas called after them too. "And if your looking for Princess Anna . . .Well err . . .She should be somewhere else."

They walked past the two guards and they heard Jonas cursed unaubily, about how he should have known where Anna was. Only Aiden was minimally curious.

Once they got a fair distance away from Jonas and Jens and were inside the castle, they wondered where the throne room was.

"We should have asked for directions." she looked squarely at her brother.

"Your highness, it's not that big of a castle, we will find our way," Rolf said hopefully.

"Rolf, I don't want to wander the halls like a bunch of idiots," said Belle.

Aiden chuckled. "Why don't we just ask one of the servants?"

"Alright then, I'll ask," volunteered Rolf. He took a deep breath. "I will fit right in, it shan't be a problem."

"Thank you for volunteering, Rolf," said Belle.

"We shall wait right here," said Aiden.

"Don't expect there to be many servants. It is only dawn," stated Rolf.

Aiden and Belle watched as Rolf took a left turn and disappeared from their view. Rolf was like family to them. He was barely any older than Belle. Rolf had always been their friend ever since he was a young toddler. Though he was reluctant at times...

* * *

Rolf scanned the halls for a maid, servant, or guard whom of which were old enough to know where Queen Elsa might be. Ever since the 'Great Freeze' two months ago, the castle had renewed some of its staff, since there were barely any. Rolf spotted an elderly woman, who looked like she was the 'Head Maid'. She was giving orders to a younger girl down the hall.

Rolf walked up to her and waited until she was finished giving orders. She said something about Queen Elsa. Rolf supposed that the elderly maid knew where she was. The maid turned to Rolf.

"Oh hello there! What is your name?," she said in a bashful voice.

"Heh... Rolf. I hail from Agder. You might have some unexpected guests."

"Hmm... All guests are welcome! My name is Gerda," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Gerda. Do you know where I might find Queen Elsa?"

"Oh yes I do. How about you go get the guests and bring them here. I'll lead you all to Queen Elsa then. Poor girl can barely breath with suitors breathing down her neck every where she goes."

"Suitors?" he asked.

"It was not of her own accord, The Council seems to think it's the monarchy," she explains.

Rolf looks at her, confused, "Why can't she just... Appoint new members?"

"It's not that simple, there's no one else who can do it," she sighs, motions down the corridor, "Why don't you go bring your friends?"

**Author's Note ~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a Review. Criticize me or praise me. Oh and I want to get this out of the way. Aiden is pronounced Eye - Den. And Eren would be pronounced Aren. LEAVE A REVIEW! I have a fire extinguisher, so bring the FLAMES!**


	5. Queen Elsa

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen. **

**Chapter 4**

**Queen Elsa :**

"Your Hignesses! I know where she is!" called out Rolf as he ran down the hall. As soon as Aiden and Belle saw him their hopes lit up.

"Good job Rolf... Your like the brother I never had, well then again I don't have a brother, not that I know of..." Aiden said awkwardly.

Belle looked at Aiden momentarily before speaking to Rolf. "Can we see her?," she asked eagerly.

Rolf took a deep breath before speaking,"I don't exactly know where she is, your highness. I do know that a servant will be willing to lead us to her, hehe."

"Shall we go meet Queen Elsa?" Aiden asked them. Making sure they were ready to go meet the monarch, _I'd have to be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. _

Belle sighed, staring down at the floor, wondering: _What if she hates surprises? What if she gets angry?_ Aiden stared at her, his speechless glance reading "Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking straight at the wall on the other side of the corridor.

"Belle, your highness, it's alright..." Rolf said.

She nodded once more, her bangs falling in front of her eyes; biting her lip and putting a fake smile on her face, she walked forward.

"She's not too far," Rolf watched as she took one step after another, guessing the right direction. She obviously didn't know what she was doing, "This way, your highness," he walked up to her, gently putting his hands on her hips and turning her in the right direction.

She jumped, his warm hands touching her waist; she shook her head, it felt different, a good different, but still different. She glanced at her brother, who was rolling his eyes and smirking, "What?" she asked.

Aiden shook his head, eyeing a blushing Rolf, "Nothing, Rolf, just take us to the Queen."

"Right..." Rolf nodded, the blood rushing to his cheeks,"right, follow me."

They followed Rolf down the corridor. Aiden walked slowly, trying to examine all the elegant designs on the tapestries. He shook his head, sighing heavily, _she's going to be annoyed, I bet she's not going to like the idea of three strangers in her home, not one bit. _He took one step forward, left, right, over and over; pondering over the night before, his hand still ached and he was still lying. He sighed pushing the thoughts out of his mind, _I'll be fine, _he thought.

Belle looked back at her brother, sulking forward, slowly. _Why, here? _she thought. _Now, not even a full year after she froze the fjord, and we're asking her for rehabilitation. I'm starting to doubt of he ever even thought of what might happen if she's angered. No, don't worry, you'll be fine, she's just a person like us..._

Rolf stopped, looking for the maid again. _Maybe __if King Gulbrand didn't send those damned dignitaries then, maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't know this place still existed. It's too cold for my liking..._ He shook his head as he looked over his shoulder, "Are you coming to meet her majesty, or are you two sulking behind?" he asked impatiently.

"I despise your tendency to notice what I'm doing..." Aiden said in a low voice.

Rolf resisted the urge to roll his eyes, _one day I will get the chance to punch you in the face, apparently you're in a bad mood today... _

Gerda noticed Rolf slowly leading two others over to the corridor, _that must be them, Elsa should be welcoming. _"Greetings! I am one of the royal aides, Gerda, At your service." she curtsies as they walk up to her.

"Oh, I-I... I'm Aiden," he said alarmed at the sudden gesture.

Belle nods silently, motioning for the servant to straighten up. "A pleasure to meet you, this is Prince Aiden of Agder, and I am Princess Isabelle of Agder."

Gerda smiles politely and nods towards the servant standing next to them, "And I remember Rolf..."

"Heh..." Rolf said, a half grin in his face. _Please, let's get to the Queen, this conversation is becoming a bore..._

"Well the pleasure is all mine, please follow me. Queen Elsa, is in the Throne Room, she usually isn't up this earlier..."

"You're serious more wandering," Aiden mumbled (barely audible) under his breath. He was lucky no one heard it, it was a very rude comment.

Belle whispered to Aiden,"What are we going to say?"

Aiden whispered back in reply,"I-I'll improvise, Remember do not tell anyone our kingdom is in ruins. You looked like you slipped back there with the guards."

Belle sighed, nodding her head, "It was an accident, but it won't happen again, I won't tell a single soul, but maybe we should tell Rolf-"

"He knows, I told him when we got in the carriage..." he paused for a moment, "I-"

Gerda stopped in front of a large door. "This is the throne room. There may be some suitors in here, but don't mind them. They are only dogs trying to take the throne," she said interrupting Aiden.

Aiden nodded silently, _maybe this isn't the time to tell her I lied, I mean I was cut off for a reason? Please, Queen Elsa, if I have to beg I will rather kill myself... _He rubbed his hand, it felt like poison coursing through his veins, _what did that witch do to me? I need to tell them about this later don't I, the gloves will keep this secret..._

Belle glanced at her brother, _he was about to tell me something, wasn't he? I'll ask him later..._

She turned her attention back to Gerda, who was slowly pushing the door open.

Rolf rolled his eyes as he heard two voices from the other side, _wonderful, suitors... Tsk, I don't see how ruling is such an important factor in life. _

Elsa said,"No, No, I don't want a marriage with you, I'm sorry...Leave," She ordered the man, as politely as she could.

"Fine! You will regret it," He growled, he hated being rejected, no one ever rejected him, now the Queen decides to. He stomped pass them as he left the room.

Gerda entered the room. Elsa didn't seem to notice the others.

Elsa was rubbing her temples at the moment. "Oh Gerda, it is you. I thought it would be another suitor. You know Anna and I, we discussed this, the New World has a lot more rights for women. Maybe those stubborn Council-" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the others. "Who's this?" she asked Gerda, her surprised look obviously stating they weren't expected.

"These are your guests," Gerda said in a polite tone, hoping the Queen won't wave them off.

"Oh..." Elsa straightened herself and put her hands behind her back. She looked every inch of the queen she was.

"Now may I introduce myself, your majesty? My name is Rolf," Rolf bowed low after he introduced himself. Glancing at the elderly servant, who quietly left the room.

Elsa nodded quietly as Rolf stood back up, clearing his throat.

"Princess Isabelle of Agder," she said, giving her majesty a curtsy. Elsa nodded again, her head beginning to hurt even more.

Elsa mumbled under her breath. "Agder..." She could have sworn she heard that name before, _probably one of those other trade partners I haven't met._

"I, your majesty, am Prince Aiden of Agder, heir to the throne. You must be the beautiful and noble Queen Elsa," he bowed low, _oh, now I know i'll be briefly scolded for flattery._

Elsa rolled her eyes, _they never can think of anything else except beautiful, _she smiled politely.

"Aiden!" Belle yelled at her brother, _and he particularly chooses to flirt..._

Aiden heaved a heavy sigh,"What?"

"Now is not the time to flirt with the queen," she mumbled through gritted teeth.

He shook his head, "What? Oh, no. That was just a friendly compliment. I have no intention of... Of her hand in marriage..." _Great, I knew this would happen, I am making a fool out of my lying self, karma can kill me? Can't it?_

"Why do they choose to do this in front of me?" she mumbled as she rolled her eyes, irritated.

"At least apologize," said Belle, _what an arrogant pain he can be._

"No," he said flatly, "I am significantly older than her and shall not give my apology," he said stubbornly.

"Don't be so stubborn, your highness. It is a bit rude to flirt with the queen at this time, and with all due respect..." Rolf cleared his throat, "you may be older than her, but a Queen is of higher authority than a Prince."

Aiden cringed at the statement, _I would be a King wouldn't I, the other one's dead; _"I am a grown man, I shall do whatever I want. I have no intentions whatsoever, no sexual attraction! But the least you could do is not precisely tell me I am merely a Prince, you sure as hell know..." he trailed off, not wanting to say anymore in front of her majesty.

Rolf smirked, "You have no nobility to be of that authority! You might as well be that one grown bastard who never had any sexual relations with a women, unless he's drunk!" he insulted.

Elsa buried her face in her palms, groaning, "Enough," she mumbled.

"Rolf, I swear I will kill you, whether they try to stop me or not!" Aiden threatened.

"Aiden!" yelled Belle, she had gotten annoyed with his stubbornness, but yet it felt wrong for anything to happen to the servant.

He looked fiercely at Rolf,"He insulted me, I won't take that kindly..."

Belle shook her head in disbelief, looking at her brother in disappointment.

"Enough!" Elsa yelled, her tone as icy as the room had begun to feel. She waited for them to face her,"Thank you. Although your bickering did amuse me somewhat, it was getting annoying. You need not to apologize for his actions. Now, do you need something?" she asked them.

"We need a place to stay, your majesty," Rolf said, breaking his unfriendly glare at Aiden.

"Why so?" asked Elsa, sighing, "Why would three strangers like to stay in my castle?"

"We are not in the likes to discuss that," Belle said, glancing hastily at Aiden.

"I suppose I could provide you with a place to spend the night," said Elsa. _I'll watch them, especially the eldest one, he seems like a bastard who will cause all the trouble. _

"Thank you, your majesty," said Rolf, he bowed, thanking her.

She nodded,"Please, you can call me Elsa."_ I'll find out why you're here soon enough..._

**Author's note ~ Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review. Praise me or criticize me. **


	6. Not Here

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen, all rights of that theme go to Disney.**

**Chapter 5**

**Not here :**

Eren stepped up onto the broken patio. He looked into her pale eyes, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of worry written on her pale face. She stared at him in silence, waiting for him to speak of the news.

"No, Athena, in case your wondering, they are not here," he said flatly, putting all worries aside of disappointing her.

She frowned, the pale moonlight barely showing her emotions. "Where do you suppose they went off to?"

"Well, let me think . . .There is Rogaland, not too far from here . . .Umm I think it's called Gierstad, it's East of here, and how you can you forget Arendelle, the home of the Snow Queen, you for some reason, genuinely hate."

"Are you sure they are not dead?" she asked, she had to double check. She had to know for sure. How could they have gotten away?

"Yes, I am positively sure," he said wondering if they are in hiding. He laughed at the idea of them being _okay_, even if they were, one of them would die. He was sure of it, sure of it above all things.

"Which kingdom do you think they went?" she asked him. She knew what he was going to say. It was a good guess, after all why wouldn't people in need go to people who could help?

Eren pondered for a moment, he could be wrong after all. He chuckled silently under the moonlight, it wasn't going to be pretty.

He let out an exasperated sigh and shook as a gust of icy cold wind blew past him. "I think you would agree it's the kingdom up North," he paused for a moment, making sure it was the right choice out of the three. ". . .Arendelle?" It was more of a question than a statement.

She pondered for a moment. It would give her many benefits in going there. She smiled when she realized what she really was getting into. It was a win - win, for her at least. So many would die at her hand if she went there and what would she care? Nothing, you can't have mercy, if you have no heart!

She looked at him with a wide grin on her pale skin. "I guess we're going to have some wintry fun in Arendelle," she smirked as if it were only child's play.

"Oh, it's going to me ice cold. Of course I mean no offense, because of well...you know," he smiled widely at his pun.

"What do you think we should do with the rest of _them_?" It wasn't much of of a question of what they should do, but to see if they shared the same thoughts.

He laughed diabolically. "You mean the pawns! Ha, that's not a matter of what we should do but, what we _will_ do."

She smiled glad they were on the same page. "No mercy! Ha, they were fools to ever trust us."

"Oh, love, they should have known. They just didn't choose to see what was right in front of them."

"So, you think I should freeze them into ice cubes or, just plain kill them with an icicle in their sleep?"

"No fair! Why do you get all the fun? I would at least like the honor to kill Wren."

"You really hate him." It was more of an icy statement than a question she already knew the answer to.

He smiled fiendishly. "I can't let you have all the fun, especially when your already plotting to kill the Queen of Arendelle."

Athena was startled. It was like he had been able to read her mind. _Besides, he probably would have found out anyway_, she thought to herself. She opened her mouth to retort but, he began to speak before she could say a single word.

"Don't try to hide it, you were planning to kill her, I could see it in your face. Your not that good at hiding emotions."

"Fine, I may or may not have thought about that type of... reasoning. I can't let another witch take my fame. I want everyone there dead. Your going to help, whether you like it or not."

"Athena, why would I not like it? If you want it done so badly, then let's not waste our time!"

"Okay then, let us make haste, we have some business to attend to don't we?"

"Ha! It is very easy business."

She smirked,"It's getting late, you should go."

"Well, not without a goodnight kiss." A devilish grin appeared on his face. He stepped up to her, ignoring the cold wind that blew near and around her.

"Oh, alright." she smirked. She leaned in, ever so slightly kissing him on the lips, as he leaned in closer, grabbing her by the waist, and affectionately kissing her.

* * *

Elsa walked past them, wanting to think of this odd trio in peace. "Excuse me, but we shall talk of this stay at a later moment," she said in a very commanding tone.

"Your majesty, I do apologize for our antics, I am only but a servant, not much I could do." Rolf said embarrassed at what had just happened.

Elsa used all her strength to not smile at the little argument that had took part moments ago. "I said it was fine, now feel free to take a look around Arendelle."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa, but my brother has his stubborn moments." Belle glanced hastily at Aiden.

"I apologize, your majesty." Aiden managed to say reluctantly. Aiden opened his mouth to say something else, but then realized what he had done earlier. He had acted like a fool! His mother would not have been proud to call him the heir. He cleared his throat then said something else, "Ahem... I do very so apologize, sometimes I could be such a stubborn ass."

"Like I said, it's okay, I accept your apology." Elsa backed up slowly, she wanted to get to her room. It wasn't even noon and she had done so much that morning!

Rolf noticed that she was attempting to leave and he stepped to the side, pushing the door open for her. "If you wanted to leave, your majesty, you could have just said so." he motioned for her to exit through the door. Rolf smiled at her politely - to ensure they were of no trouble.

"Umm...Thank you, Rolf was it?" Elsa stepped out in enough time to catch Rolf's slight nod, as she smiled in thanks and left the throne room.

"There she's gone, Aiden, Rolf, I am a bit famished," Belle said implying that she was hungry.

Aiden chuckled and patted Rolf's shoulder. "I'm sure Rolf can get you something to eat, you wouldn't mind if I speak to the Queen, would you?"

"Oh, your highness, I'm sure we've bothered her enough." Rolf glanced at Belle, as they shared a look of agreement.

"Look at Rolf, the head servant and royal advisor. I guess you lived up to that title and earned it today. Maybe you could start your job tommorow, because today your just Rolf," Aiden replied in a snarky comment.

Rolf tried with all his might not to roll his eyes.

"Aiden, please tell us why you want to speak with her?" Belle asked her brother.

"Because I am not an idiot, I'm Aiden, and I want her to call me Aiden; not idiot."

"He has a point, Rolf let him go." Belle motioned for Rolf to open the door.

Rolf sighed and opened the door for Aiden. "At your service princess Belle." Rolf bowed as Aiden walked past him. He shut the door as quietly as he could. "So, princess Belle, I saw some merchants selling pastries down by the docks."

A wide grin appeared on Belle's face as her eyes lit up with the joy of eating sweets. "We shall go then, I am famished."

Rolf chuckled,"I am too." he opened the door and motioned for her to exit.

**===In The Hall===**

"Queen Elsa, I do believe we haven't been properly introduced." Aiden ran up to her, trying to catch up and taking short breaths when he stopped.

Elsa turned around briskly, surprised to see him there. "I do believe we met, jut a few moments ago, unless you have some sort of memory lost."

He stood up straight, looking her dead in the eye. "Yes we have, but I didn't approve of myself back there, so I hope you can give another chance at an impression."

She eyed him warily before saying anything else. "Okay, fine go ahead introduce yourself."

"I'm Aiden, here to represent my homeland and kingdom." he stuck out a hand, hoping she would take it.

Elsa ignored the gesture and became defensive; she didn't know him that well. What were they really doing here? "I won't shake your hand, unless I know for sure you aren't trying to kill me off and take the throne."

Aiden pulled his hand back, surprised at the remark. "Oh, you got fire; I like fire." he smiled at her devilishly.

"Of course you do, your name practically means 'fire'," she replied wittily.

Aiden was taken aback at her remark. He was half surprised at the thought she knew what his name meant, and half curious to as how she knew it. He gaped at her for a moment before smiling. "Oh, so you don't want to call me by my real name? Alright, your name means noble, doesn't it? Or would you prefer the most common: Snow Queen?"

"Excuse me, but I prefer you use my name instead of its meaning. And calling me Snow Queen is like another racial issue."

"But it fits you, ruler of ice and snow. I won't call you a witch, you're a bit too pretty for that. I honestly don't give a damn about what you call me, I assume it won't be nice?"

"Of course it won't be nice, go to your room, while I go to my meeting."

"Well, well, my apologies for disturbing you, it was fairly nice to meet you..." he sighed.

"It was unpleasant meeting you," she said, sticking out a petite hand to shake.

He smirked, "Very well," he took her cold hand, gently shaking it.

Elsa pulled her hand away, spinning around and walking towards her so-called meeting.

**Author's note ~ Hello fellow readers. Please review, follow, and favorite. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Aiden smirked as she walked by him, it didn't matter if she liked him or not, just as long as she didn't know anything. It wouldn't be long before trouble enters Arendelle, he shook his head, now wasn't the time to think of that. He walked forward, hoping he still remembered the way to leave the castle. It as obvious really, he heard the door shut once he left, and it wasn't when he was one his way out.

He shrugged, did it really matter, anything to take the mind off death would do. Servants rushed down the halls, trying to get to each room as quick as they can. It was funny, to him at least, people rushing down halls just to try and serve others, sounded a bit unfair to them. He thought about, again't that wasn't important, get outside and find those two.

He narrowed his thoughts, trying to remember every detail of the castle; the exit should be the same way he entered, if not he'll ask. He walked and thought about the past events. The attack, a disaster; coming here, not so great; meeting the Queen, that was another problem.

The Queen seemed defensive, like she was skeptical. That wasn't good, if she as so much as heard anything about Agder being in ruins it would be a disaster. Lying would be the only choice, but she didn't seem like the type of person to be lied to, Aiden shrugged, if she found out then she knew, not a problem. Except for the fact that she did have those powers, which made it even more intimidating, did she even know how to control it?

Aiden stopped abruptly, this was the throne room and they came from over there. He thought out the directions in his head. It looked like it would be down the hall and to the left. Then the same guards will be there and then the ordinary village. Brilliant, he thought, it should lead me out.

He follows his directions, taking the left turn and eventually finding himself back to where the two guards were. He walked up to them, it was like he spooked them because one of them seemed to jump when he spoke. "Pardon me," he said

Jens jumped up, startled by Aiden; he turned around to face him. "Oh, you, your highness, how may I help you?" he bowed trying to seem polite as he nudged the other guard with his elbow. Jonas bowed again, reluctantly with a fictitious smile.

Aiden chuckled,"No need for that, is there a way out?"

Jonas chuckled, standing up straight from his bow. "Of course there is! It should be right outside the gates!" he chuckled.

Jens nudged him again, "Damn it, Jonas, show some respect, and you wonder why your not sentinel..." Jens said to the younger man. It as if this guy didn't care, he thought.

Aiden pushed through them, rolling his eyes as they were of no help at all. "Well I suppose these gates?" he said walking backwards.

Jens nodded and walked up to the gates opening them to the prince. Aiden nodded in thanks and left.

Aiden sighed, it was a much bigger town than he thought. He rubbed his temples, too loud, he thought. As if people screaming out for help wasn't enough, he thought. He walked forward, putting one foot in front of the other.

He walked forward, too lost in his thoughts to notice the path of ice others have been avoiding. It was too for him to stop, his right foot stepped on the ice and he went flying backwards and landing on his bottom.

He grimaced, bad luck was everywhere. He looked up, only to see a blonde man offering him a hand. He took it, not knowing who this man was. The blonde man smiled, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Uhh, sorry, I didn't notice that there... Must have melted, didn't think that would happen in winter..." he apologized, helping Aiden get up. "I'm Kristoff, the head ice master and deliverer."

Aiden chuckled, "Nice you have a title, you must be important. I'm Aiden, the least you could do is not call me your highness."

Kristoff chuckled,"You're one of those suitors, good luck." He patted Aiden on the shoulder.

"No! I am not a suitor, a guest you could say..." he said a bit offended.

"Oh, sorry then. Again I apologize for that..." He motioned towards the ice. "My fault or his..." he pointed towards the reindeer that was in the front of the sled.

"A reindeer?"

"His name's Sven." as soon as Kristoff said that the reindeer huffed as if agreeing.

"Oh, alright, Sven, nice to meet you and Kristoff."

"Nice to meet you to, Aiden." Kristoff stuck out a hand.

Aiden took it, shaking his hand firmly. "Hope to see you again, you seem like a nice fellow."

Kristoff nodded and jumped back onto his sled. Sven hulling him and the ice towards the castle.

Aiden spun around on his heels, turning towards the pier. The sound of the merchants still yelling out deals and the smells of the food filled the air. It was like the whole kingdom was waking up from a long slumber.

He squinted trying to look for anyone or anything familiar. He saw someone who looked possibly like Rolf, it was a hunch, but it was something. He walked towards the man, pushing through the now growing crowd.

When he got there he burst out laughing, it was Rolf but, the man was wet. "Don't tell me you fell in..."

Rolf looked up an agitated look on his face, "Not exactly..."

"I don't even want to know... How about you tell me where Belle is." he chuckled.

Rolf smirked,"Belle went to go get me a wash cloth."

"Because apparently you fell in..."

"I did not fall!" Rolf yelled too loudly. "I mean..." he cleared his throat. "I did not exactly fall in, your highness."

"Rolf, you could tell me later. We might as well wait for Belle and go get something to eat because I am famished."

"Your highness..." Rolf's voice trailed off.

"Well, at least I could get something to eat, apparently you traitors decide to leave me alone!"

Rolf chuckled,"The merchants are willing to offer a full meal for one gold coin, our currency adds to a lot more than just one gold coin, sir."

"Really? Well that's nice, but I can wait. Where exactly did Belle go?"

"She is here, your highness..." Rolf stood up and pointed to Belle walking up with a cloth in her hands.

Aiden turned around to face his sister. "Hello, Belle." She looked up at him and gave Rolf the cloth and spoke.

"Shall we go back, I suppose her majesty would provide us a room," Belle said.

"I suppose, though it's like she is trying to make me despise her..."

Belle gasped playfully,"So your telling me you dislike the Queen?"

Aiden chuckled,"Well, no, not exactly... Just a smidge."

Rolf smirked,"I bet she thinks your a nuisance... Your highness."

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Aiden asked.

"Lead the way, it's been easier to follow," Belle said looking towards her brother.

"I don't like it either, but we'll be fine, we're alive..." Aiden laughed awkwardly.

"Your highness, will it be for that much longer?"

Aiden shook his head softly and mouthed the word "no" as he began walking towards the castle.

* * *

"You're sure we should wait here?" Belle asked skeptically.

"It would be rude to knock, it sound like it's a meeting with the council," Aiden insisted.

Belle tried to refrain from rolling her eyes,"The fact that we are constantly near her will make her kill us before they get a chance..."

Rolf chuckled,"I think I should be the one waiting, I'm the servant, I wait on everybody all the time."

Aiden smirked,"All right, I shall be lurking down the corridor if you need me." he turned around and began walking away.

"Don't stand right there, you'll scare her!" Belle said to Rolf.

Rolf shifted and moved over to the right. "It is not my fault I'm dripping wet and the door opens that way..." Rolf mumbled under his breath.

Belle chuckled,"Right it's the carts' fault."

Rolf opened his mouth to retort, but seeing that it would be rude stopped and faced forward. Maybe just a little longer, I really wouldn't mind resting after all that trauma, he thought. Belle was doing a pretty good job at acting as if she wasn't devastated, it didn't matter she was alright now, at least he hoped she was alright.

Aiden came walking back, arms crossed. "I feel like you've shunned me, I'm supposed to be a grown man, but I'm being treated like a..."

He was interrupted when the door swung open(almost hitting Rolf in the face)and a few people came stepping out. "Yes, I don't think that would be necessary..." Elsa said shaking her head as the other men said shook their head yes.

The trio stepped to the side, moving away from the council's path. "Yes, your majesty, until you are at least 24, them you can rule the kingdom at your own hand." an man said as he walked out of the room

"We could discuss this tomorrow," Elsa motioned for them to exit as they walked passed her. When they passed Elsa looked at the three in disbelief. "They want to overthrow me!" she said in disbelief.

"A regent?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. Apparently a queen cannot rule on her own."

Rolf chuckled,"I'm sure it has nothing to do with that, your majesty."

Elsa stared at him. That could be true, not everyone loved her powers. "It is still upsetting..."

Aiden cleared his throat,"Ahem... We would like a place to rest."

Belle interrupted Elsa before she said anything,"... And possibly a key too?"

Elsa nodded,"Yes, yes, of course I'll give you a key, we should have at least have one spare room... You guys don't mind sharing?"

Belle sighed,"I could deal with it..."

"What happens to the rest of the spare rooms?" Aiden asked curiously.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are having a banquet tonight," Elsa stated.

"I could guess what for... So our rooms, your majesty?" Aiden said.

Elsa nodded,"Right."

* * *

Rolf gently put the key in the keyhole, hearing a soft clicking sound; he pushed the door open. "It's not too bad, is it?"

Belle shook her head,"It's fine, very fine..."

Aiden took a deep breath,"I'm going to go get something to eat, otherwise you both can stay here."

"It feels longer than a few hours," sighed Belle.

Rolf leaned in through the doorway, examining the grandfather clock at the back of the room. "It's half-past 8, your highness."

"Good, that gives you enough time to go to the washroom and for me to dine," said Aiden.

Belle gave him a half grin and stepped inside the room. "We'll stay here." she sat on the bed.

"Your highness, shouldn't the royals themselves be dining at breakfast this morning?" said Rolf.

"Why would they possibly want us to join?" said Aiden.

Belle chuckled, "You just don't want to go because you hate the Queen."

"A smidgen, Belle, just a little, it's just her aura is unappealing."

Rolf smirked,"Would you like breakfast, your highness?"

Aiden sighed and nodded,"Alright, I can get over it." He motioned for them to come. "I saw the dining room over this way."

* * *

**Author's note~ This was quite a long chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was blocked and I didn't really set this chapter up right, at first this was going to happen then this. I decided to settle with this. Well as usual leave a review and don't forget to check out my newest story, The Falcon.**


	8. Unaffiliated

**Chapter 7**

**Unaffiliated:**

"Why are you here?" she asked, the presence of three strangers in her home disrupting time with her family was enough to make her a bit furious. _If it's another suitor or trade offering I will kill the Council, _she thought while taking a bite out of her breakfast.

Aiden choked, the wine he was drinking went dripping down his chin. "My lady... That could be discussed on other matters..." he dabbed the red wine of his chin, hoping that the silence would return again.

"No, no, you came into this place for a reason. As you can notice it's my home, when strangers come here I deserve to know why!" she slammed the fork back onto the table, making the other dishes rattle.

Aiden looked at her wide eyed, _how many times do I have to lie for them to stop asking questions? _"Su-suitor... Your majesty, I-I come to take your hand in ma-marriage..." he stammered through the sentence, drinking the wine from his goblet and avoiding direct eye contact with anyone else at the table.

Kristoff cocked his eyebrow questionably, giving a Aiden a look as if to say 'you really expect me to believe that?' He had met the man earlier, he said he wasn't a suitor, why would he say he was one now? _Oh, what have you gotten yourself into, she hates your kind already... _He buried his face into the palm of both hands, grunting the way he usually did.

"What?" Anna asked in confusion, turning to her sister and whispering in her ear, "you said there wasn't going to be anymore."

Elsa shook her head, not turning to look at her younger sibling, "Apparently the Council is full of sexist pigs who refuse to share anything with me..." she mumbled loud enough for her sister to hear.

Aiden glanced hastily at the ice deliverer, giving him a fictitious smile. Holding the goblet to his lips as if he was frozen, he turned to face Elsa. "Well, if it helps, I won't bother you..." _Has anyone ever told you not to lie? Yes, they did. Apparently I didn't listen..._

"You do know that if this is false, I have full authority to put you through hell," she said giving him a petite smile.

"Ahh, I see..." he fumbled awkwardly with his hands, the right one still surging in pain from the night before.

"Elsa..." Anna gave her sister a warning glance and continued to eat her meal.

Elsa glanced at her sister, rolling her eyes playfully before returning to her previous regal look. "But if you are a... Suitor... I guess that means that you'll be staying for a... While?" she spoke slowly, taking in the information, it didn't make perfect sense.

"Well, your majesty, I really have no intention of marrying you, I have other business..." he took another sip from his glass.

"So you won't be staying long?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was glad behind her look.

"Probably not," he said quietly, glancing at his hand, it was as if a poison was running through his arteries and veins.

"Your highness, you came here so late, I don't think you're a suitor," Kristoff said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Rolf sighed quietly, _why? Just why am I the royal servant? No one else wanted the job? _he thought, while slowly taking a bite out of his eggs.

_Ice man, why can't you just leave it alone? Now if I get hanged because of you... _Aiden thought.

"You're absolutely right, Kristoff. Why is this gentleman here at this moment?" Elsa faced him, a skeptical look on her pale face.

He tightened his grip on the glass, making it crack ever so slightly, "Does it matter? Last I checked this kingdom was already overrun with foolish bastards who want your hand in marriage! I won't make any difference, I won't talk to you, look at you! I'll leave if you want, but if you can't deal with another male in your humble abode, then I suppose you're no more than a pathetic little girl!"

Belle froze in midair, the fork she was holding stopped in midair as he said this, _why would you insult he Snow Queen? Aiden I will kill you myself._

The glass Elsa was holding froze instantly as it reached her lips, slamming it harshly on the table, she stood up. Taking a deep breath she said: "You! You and your little minions decide to invade my home and then insult me! You might as well have been looking for a way into the dungeons! How dare you insult the highest of authority in this kingdom? You are merely a prince."

Aiden squeezed his glass, breaking it and sending shards flying around the table. "King! I am of highest authority, I do believe, hell, I know a king has more authority than a little girl!" he stood up briskly from his seat, pounding the table with his fist.

Rolf paused, _he just said 'king.'_ _Out of all things he decided to silently crown himself king! Wonderful, truly wonderful, now this is a tale of heartbreak. I'll see you in the dungeons, mate._

Belle stared at him in disbelief, _great, I have a brother who was no love for his parents, who died, and only cares for greed and ambition, not even a full day. Insults a Queen, lying obviously to her face too, I do wonder if she'll kill him right at this table. _She wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek, how can you get over everything in one night?

The temperature dropped as the Queen began to grow angry, she took another breath, trying to silently calm herself down. "I see you're a king now and I'm a little girl. At least I have some sense in me, unlike some foolish idiot who decides to insult and lie to authority!"

Anna bowed her head on the table as she silently murmured to herself: "Why? Why? Why? I was having a perfectly good morning! Oh, Kristoff, I swear your mouth needs to be kept shut from your comments sometimes!" she let out an exasperated sigh.

Aiden inhaled and exhaled from his nose, he looked her in the eye trying to fight back his urge to say anything else. But indefinitely he failed. "You don't know me, Princess. If you don't like me, shoot me! There are plenty of guards slaving at your feet," he chuckles, running a hand through his black hair, "Of course, won't they do anything for a pretentious whore like you!"

Snow began falling at the table, Elsa stood there, the blood rushing to her cheeks. She hadn't been this angry in months, let alone let her powers do this nonsense again. She stood in silence, pure hate building up for the man who insulted her. _It was bad enough he came, then he decided to anger me. I honestly hope he doesn't mind standing behind iron bars._

Rolf stood up, the table rattling. "Alright that's enough, you bloody bastard!" he shoved Aiden as he walked forward. "You're acting like a complete ass, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Aiden looked at him fiercely, anger building up inside him, ready to explode like a fiery volcano. "Don't touch me," he said fiercely as he shoved the servant back a few feet, much harder than he thought he did.

The snow fell even harder, making soft thumping sounds against the oak wood.

Rolf exhaled slowly and nonchalantly balled up his fist as he stumbled backwards. Turning away as if nothing had happened and then violently punching the man in the face. "I'm sorry what was that? I apparently didn't hear your order, would you like to repeat that again?!"

Aiden fell backwards, hitting the wooden floor with the back of his skull. A loud thud echoed throughout the Dining Hall, his jaw cracking instantly as he fell. He slowly picked himself up, rubbing his jaw. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't touch me! Not at this time, not now!" he said as serious as a man with a bloody nose could. He silently walked up to the servant; everyone stared in disbelief except for Elsa, who was in a spell trying to deliberately stop herself from turning Arendelle into a "winter wonderland," again.

She stared down at the table, inhaling and exhaling; _I will kill him, _she thought.

Aiden stared at Rolf, balling up his fist and bringing his arm back. Violently punching him in his stomach right below the ribcage, Rolf inhaled sharply before falling down on his knees.

Clutching his abdomen and trying to catch his breath; he heaved heavily on the floor, coughing up small specks of blood.

Aiden swiftly pulled out his sword, making a swinging motion with his wrist.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything, like the words had been swallowed before they could say anything to make him stop.

The wind began picking up its speed, as a miniature snow storm formed slowly inside of the Dining Hall. Elsa breathed heavily as she forced herself to look up.

Aiden kicked the injured man unto his back. Hitting near the same spot as before. "You know there's a lot of things I lied about," he tossed the sword between his hands,"And there's a lot of things I'm still angry about..." He chuckled as he kicked Rolf in the ribcage again,"Being near _her _reminds me of them!"

"Guards, in here, immediately!" Elsa ordered as she saw them.

Two guards rushed through the door, flinging it open in a hurry at the Queen's command. "Yes, your majesty?" they said in unison, confused at the snow and coldness of the room.

She glanced at the two as Aiden raised his sword, "Arrest him," she hastily motioned towards Aiden.

The guards exchanged worried looks as Aiden brought down his sword. One of them ran towards him, sliding across the floor in a hurry. The other raised his crossbow, loading the arrow and aiming steadily at Aiden.

Belle gulped, _what got into you? _she thought as she saw her brother attempting to murder the servant.

"Stop!" Elsa yelled as she stretched out a hand, freezing the sword in place. _I had enough of this! _

Aiden dropped the weapon, jumping back at the scene and finally taking notice of what he was doing. He stared at Rolf, who was having trouble picking himself back up; Aiden rubbed his temples in agony and wiped the blood away from his nose. _This déjà vu will kill me someday, that is all too damn familiar._

One of the guards ran up to him, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him to the doors.

He shoved him off, stepping a fair distance away from the guards. "I-I..." he shook his head, pushing past the two guards.

Elsa cleared her throat, getting his attention,"Ahem..." she shook her head, as if she was disappointed in him, "You've ruined all of our mornings, I hope your proud of yourself. Guards take him to-" she glanced hastily at his sister, "To the dungeons."

He spun around facing her, taking a small breath, "My lady, is it too late for an apology?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded her head, "Very."

* * *

Chapter 8-Masquerade, to be released around June 14, 2014 or earlier.


	9. Masquerade

**Chapter 8**

**Masquerade:**

She looked at the Queen, tears forming in her eyes, she bit her lip solemnly as the women sat on her throne, "Let him go."

Elsa bit her lip, looking away from the younger girl, "He tried to murder-"

"Doesn't anger get the best of some people?!" Belle burst, her bangs flying in all directions.

The Snow Queen stayed silent, thinking cautiously of the earlier events, _the other boy's with the physician, he'll be fine, not any serious injury. The other one... Is in the dungeons, probably regretting what he almost did, maybe I could- everyone needs a second chance, don't they?_

Anna stared at the ground, her mind elsewhere, she glanced at her sister; _someone's got her thinky face on._ "Elsa, please, I-we beg you."

Elsa silently shook her head, her voice small, barely a whisper, "I can't... I..."

"You what?" It was Belle, her impatient growing with the young queen.

"I can't have-have a fugitive roaming my castle," Elsa said calmly, looking the younger princess in the eye.

Anna scoffed in disbelief, "Elsa, you're not gonna keep him in there forever are you?!"

Elsa stared at the ground, shifting uncomfortably in her throne as the air became colder, "I- the ball... It can't be-"

Her sister cut her off, "You worry too much, relax for once! It will be fine, at least think about it!"

Belle looked away, glancing at Anna and walking towards the doors. Anna followed, not daring to look back at her gawking sister.

Elsa shook her head, watching as they left her alone, she glanced at the clock that was slowly counting time as she sat on her throne. _The villagers will come soon, I-I could deal with Anna later, I-I hope she isn't going to over-exaggerate this, she always does..._

* * *

"Do you really think she'll think about it?" Belle whispered as the two girls stepped outside.

Anna giggled softly, "She hates fighting with me, plus, she can be soft-hearted sometimes."

Belle eyed the princess suspiciously, "He should at least stay there for a day, I'm not in the mood to forgive him..."

Anna smiled lightly, "I'm whatever's going on will get better, now," her eyes lit up with joy, "would you like for me to show you around!"

Belle nodded, "Let's go check up on Rolf first, I know he's fine, but let's take him along with us."

"C'mon let's go check on the servant, and maybe Olaf should be around the castle somewhere..."

"Okay, let's..." she says quietly, "Wait, who's Olaf?"

Anna glances at her, tugging on her sleeve to motion for her to follow, "The physician's this way," she chuckles, wanting to leave the jovial snowman a surprise, if he was near of course.

* * *

Anna knocked on the wooden door, waiting for any voice to invite them in,"Hello?"

The handle jolted as the physician opened the door, "Princess Anna..."

"Our guest would like to see the patient," she replied gesturing towards Belle, who waved politely.

"Oh..." he stepped aside, letting them pass through the door way. They stepped in, not taking them long to find Rolf chuckling as he sat up on the bed,"He's fine, a bit bruised but no infection, nothing fatal."

"Thank you," Belle said giving the man a curtsy.

"Oh, no need to thank me, he was perfectly healthy before he got here," he smiled, taking his case, trench coat, and bowler hat; he tipped he hat as he left the room, "If you need anything, I'll be at your service," he bowed, hurriedly leaving the room.

Rolf jumped off the bed, rubbing his temples, "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"No idea, are you okay?" Anna asked as she examined the servant;_ I guess he is fine, I wonder how long they'll stay..._

"I'm quite alright, your highness, a bit groggy, nothing more."

Anna sighed, "Well, would you like to venture through castle Arendelle?"_  
_

"Do I have anything better to do?" he chuckled; _anything other than sitting and waiting all day._

* * *

"What?" Elsa said a bit too rudely as she interrupted the villagers complaint. Lost in her own thought, she rubbed her head; the villager stared at her for a moment before going on and on about, what was it again? She couldn't remember, she was too busy thinking of the suitors, the inconvenient council, and those three strangers.

"Queen Elsa? Queen Elsa? Queen Elsa?"

She shook her head, letting the thoughts fade away, "Um... Yes?" she asked, preparing herself for the complaints.

"As I was saying..."

She sighed, hoping that anybody would interrupt the conversation. _I guess it would be nice to have somebody helping me, _she chuckled to herself as the villager rambled on, _then again, I'd rather be alone..._

"Your majesty, so if you would, just send some of your finest men, it wouldn't be a problem."

"What?" she asked again, the puzzled look on her face revealing that she wasn't even listening.

The villager's face reddened with frustration, wouldn't anyone listen? "Ugh!" she stormed out of the Throne Room, every step echoing throughout the room as she mumbled to herself.

Elsa groaned, villagers gossip, if she were to slip up one more time and the Council found out... She shook her head, she should have been paying more attention, their needs were as important as hers.

But then again, she was somewhat relived that was the last villager. No more for the day, but then the Council always insists for her to meet with them, it was like a while lost of complaints of what she was doing wrong being thrown at her in a minimum of an hour. It has like...like they hated her...

_They couldn't... They have been acting strange, it- no, that's just impossible. I- I need protection then..._ She scoffed.

She pushed herself off of the throne, giving a commanding glance at the guard who was standing next to her, "Send for Princess Anna, now."

He nodded, hurriedly walking out of the room. The Queen paced back and forth, rubbing her temples as she waited for the princess.

"Yes?" Anna said in confusion, her sister never called for her unless she was worried about something. She glanced at the two who were beside her, "I guess this is private," she mumbled to them, they nodded exchanging a glance and leaving, the door slamming behind.

Elsa glanced at her sister, "I have no idea how I just realized this..." she chuckled nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"By any chance have you realized I might be in danger? Think about it, the Council they've been acting strange, and remember just last week I almost... Almost _died."  
_

Her sister gawked at her, shaking her head in disbelief, she opened her mouth to speak, the words refusing to escape her lips. "You don't think-"

Elsa raised her hand, shaking her head, as if to tell her sister to stop for a moment, "It's just a theory, Anna, it happened to another kingdom before, I read about it. I could appoint new members..."

"Elsa, that would just show you don't trust them, they would defiantly have a reason to kill you then."

Elsa nodded agreeing with her sister, "If I'm right, that means that anybody..." she stopped, scoffing at her theory,_ maybe it is just a conspiracy? _She thought.

"Elsa, I-I can't believe it, is there anyway to prove it?"

The Snow Queen shrugged, she mouthed the words "I don't know" to her sister as she walked past her sister, pushing the door open, shaking her head as she walked out, her cape dragging behind her.

Belle stared at her discouraged face as she exited the room, glancing at hastily at Belle.

"I'll let him out tomorrow," she said flatly, hiding her true feelings as she walked past them.

Rolf gave Anna a questionable look, she glanced at him, looking away as if not to face him. "What did she want?"

"Just something about the ball tomorrow," she said shoving past them, "Do you want to continue the tour or not?"

Rolf and Belle exchanged a worried glance, looking back at Anna, Belle shook her head. "No, Anna, we'll go back to our rooms, plus we forgot to get our belongings from the carriage," she eyed Rolf.

Rolf nodded, "Yes, yes, of course your highness, we shall see you tomorrow, we are formally invited to the ball, aren't we?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, all three of you."

* * *

Elsa nodded as the guards bowed, not entirely expecting the Queen to be up this morning to see a prisoner. In fact he wasn't expecting her there at all, or ever for that matter. No one eve came to check on the prisoners, unless it was a maid bringing a meal.

"Your majesty," a guard began as he stood back up, "are you sure?" It wasn't always safe in there.

"Yes, don't act like it was my idea," she said, "I-I just want to get this over with."

"Whatever you say," he opened the door, it creaked and groaned as he pushed it opened, letting the Queen pass by. It was colder down there, no windows to let the light shine through, and the occasional crazed prisoner prowling in his or her cell. She tried to tune out the haunting noises, and avoid looking at the scurrying rats that lived down here. She didn't mind the cold, it made her feel a bit safer being in the dungeons.

Aiden cocked an eyebrow, standing up slowly and crossing his arms. He didn't expect this, her out of all people. He smirked, there was no way she was doing this because she _wanted_ to, he could tell, it must have took a lot of convincing. She stared at him, she looked annoyed and a bit angry, but not at him, she nodded at the guard.

"You can let him go," she ordered, he obeyed, taking the keys and slowly unlocking the cell. He pushes it open, giving Aiden the ability to leave the cell. She waved a hand over, motioning for him to follow. He hesitated, puzzled by her actions and sudden gesture, he opens his mouth to speak, but knowing he would just ruin his chances of getting out, he held his tongue.

He stepped out of the cell, he didn't like being kept in a cage with iron bars, it felt good to not have to fend away the scurrying rays with a puny stick. Aiden eyed the queen, cautiously walking past her and up the stairs that led him down here in the first place. He rubbed his hand, it felt worse ever since he fell yesterday, he pulled the glove up.

"I'm deeply sorry about yesterday," he winced as his hand hit the wall. He inhaled sharply, shaking his head, trying to fend away the pain.

She eye him as he grasped his hand and clenched it in a fist, "I'm not up for apologides, but I hope you will also excuse me of my actions," she walked past him, into the well lit corridor.

He cocked his head, not expecting her to apologize to him, he took it as an unexpected surprise, "I forgive you..." he said quietly as he followed her up the staircase. It was less stuffy up there and a bit warmer, the sun's rays shined through the stain-glassed windows. He sighed, letting his hand fall back down to his side.

"We have a celebratory ball tonight," she began, "Might as well get ready for it, my sister can explain more to you."

He nodded, walking past her to his own quarters.

* * *

Kristoff stared at her, trying to get the courage to actually ask her the question. "Elsa, can-no may I, um-"

"Yes, Kristoff," she said flatly, giggling as he stumbled over his words.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes, I do, if you want my blessing you have it."

"Wha-" he scratched his head, "How?"

She chuckled, his puzzled look spreading faster by the minute. "I've noticed a lot of things this week, but if you do anything to hurt her..."

His eyes widened as he images being frozen in an ice cube for all eternity, or even worse. "I love Anna, I wouldn't, no..." he shook his head, "I was planning on doing it tonight, look I even have the ring," he reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a small princess cut ring. He awkwardly fumbled with it as he gave it to the Queen, "It's all I could afford..."

She twirled it around one figure. It looked new, with one diamond in the center and it's silver lining. "It's perfect," she smiled, handing him back the ring, "What are you going to say?"

He put the ring back in his pocket, shrugging his shoulders, "I was going to improvise..." he chuckled.

"Cute," Aiden said as he walked in carrying a letter with a royal seal, "Your sister told me to give this to you," he handed the letter to Elsa.

She took it from him, ripping the royal seal and taking out the parchment, she scanned through it, her look of anger returning to her face.

"And there goes the moment..." Kristoff mumbled as she threw the paper across the room.

"Ouch, my lady, are you alright?" Aiden asked as he went to get the parchment. Elsa shook her head, leaning against the cobblestone wall. He picked it up, reading its content, "Oh," he said as he slowly went back up to her, "I know you hate me, but, a little word of advice-"

"I don't need anything from you," she said harshly as she ripped the letter from his hands.

"Oh, c'mon!" Kristoff groaned, "What does it say?"

"It says she needs to appoint a heir or else the Council will appoint a regent in her place for lack of responsibility, if you ask me, that's mutiny," Aiden said as Kristoff stared at him in disbelief. He did wonder why Anna didn't consider as a heir, did they not think highly enough of the princess or did Elsa not see her fit?

He tilted his head, puzzled, he never understood royalty. But then again, he was the one courting a princess, "What does it mean by 'lack of responsibility'?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Elsa yelled as she stormed out of the room, her braid swinging side to side. She thought she specifically said the heir was Anna, no other than her beloved sister Anna. Frost slowly began creeping up the stone walls of castle Arendelle.

"Well, well, I'll be preparing for the apparent masquerade tonight, farewell," Aiden nodded his head as he left Kristoff in the ballroom; where the temperate was becoming fairly close to what it was outside.

* * *

She helped her sister get ready, getting her braid done as she bustled in her chair. "Hold still, Anna," Elsa said as she struggled to tie Anna's hair in a bun.

Anna rolled her eyes, jumping out of the chair and tying her bun herself. It was harder, but it beat sitting still for the last half hour. She grabbed the mask that was laying on the bed, "I'll be in the ballroom if you need me," she said as she slipped on the mask and went out the door of her sister's bedchamber.

Elsa stared at the dress, it wasn't what she would like to wear. She stood up, waving end hand around to make her own ice dress, at least it would differ her from the others. She sighed, _I don't see why a masquerade was such a fine idea, ugh, why do I always outvoted? _She picked up the mask, she didn't really want to wear it. She put it on anyway, her crown and icy aurora would differ her from the rest anyway.

She let out a long shaky breath before turning the handle and opening the door, she could hear the commotion of the guests and suitors, some of the richer villagers were invited. All for the anniversary of Arendelle, she shook her head; they hadn't celebrated it for years and years, at least not here, not at the castle.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked over to Kai, who was smiling as he introduced her. She flashed the crowd a smile, the best one she could muster up at that moment and stood staring at the wall on the other side, trying to use all of her discipline to not rip off the mask then and there.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd stared at her, a few gentleman bowing and tipping their hats, now her sister came up with her jovial attitude. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" That was it, she thought of the time Kristoff would be introduced alongside Anna. _Prince Kristoff_, she chuckled at the thought, _he probably would complain about Sven sleeping in the stables._

Kristoff waved from the crowd, trying to get noticed by his dearly beloved. Anna blushed, the blood rushing to her freckled cheeks. Elsa giggled, shoving her little sister forward. She stumbled forward getting the gesture, and walking over to her courter. The Queen watched as the guests began doing the Waltz as the orchestra played the music. A man walked up to her, obviously a drunkard, for his breath reeked of alcohol. _This early, and he's drunk, _she groaned, slowly walking away from him and blending into the crowd(as much as a women with an ice dress could blend in).

"Your elegancy is quite dashing," Aiden said as he walked up to her, "Quite impressive really."

She graoned as he took of his embroidered mask, "What do you want?"

Aiden scoffed as he drank from his glass, the champagne dripping down his throat, "Why do you always assume that I want something? What is it two days we have known each other, and you assume I want something, can't we at least be friends?"

"It's not that simple to trust someone..."

He waved a servant over as he downed the last of his glass, "Distant friends?"

She took off her mask, shaking her head in decline, "My hatred for you is inevitable."

He nodded as he set the glass on the tray and dismissed the servant, "Do you have issues that you would like to share? I'm not as bad as you think."

"Issues!?" Aiden groaned as she took a glass from a tray and threw the contents on him. He took off his coat, and used it to dry himself off, leaving the vest underneath. He followed after her, grabbing her by the arm, trying not to use to much force.

"My lady, one dance..." he let go of her, backing away slowly.

She sighed, just wanting for the party to come to end. She wasn't even sure if he was a suitor, "Give me one good reason."

He paused for a moment, thinking of something that would reach up to her standards, "Uhm... You don't know me, yet you hate me. That's not just."

"And dancing with you would solve what problem?"

"You might actually talk to me..."

She scoffed, "Cliche at best, fine, but I don't dance."

He looked around, seeing a flurry of blond hair awkwardly go down on one knee, "Your sisters getting married," he mumbled as he walked away, _we'll make amends later, I suppose,_ he thought.

Elsa smiled as her sister pecked the iceman on the lips; she said yes before he could even ask any question. He chuckled nervously, putting the ring on her finger, she hugged him, her face full of joy as he kissed her gently and spun her around. A servant came up to her, gently tapping the queen on her shoulder.

"Your Majesty, perhaps you should make a toast?" he handed her a glass of red wine.

Elsa took the glass, thanking the servant. She never really drank, but just this once wouldn't hurt. Using a fork and banging on the side to get everyone's attention, she took a deep breath, thinking of what to say, she wanted to do a toast, but the words were hard to find, "We stand here today..." she began, she never was good at improvisation, "Congratulations Anna," she said, plain and simple, it was easy than giving a whole rant,"Let's give a toast to the soon-to-be-wed princess, shall we?" she raised her glass, everyone else followed, raising and clanking their glasses together before downing a small portion.

She took a sip, immediately feeling drowsy and weak, as if her whole body was tired. She shook her head,_ I might just have a low alcohol tolerance_, she thought as she rubbed her temples. She walked dizzily, her vision going black as she stumbled forward, her body becoming too much of a weight for her legs to carry. Suddenly her whole world went black, nothing but a blur. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, her glass spilling across the marbled floor.

Anna hiked up her skirts, jogging up to her sister, "Elsa?" she shook her sister, she didn't move. She stared at the body, her mind was blank, she didn't know what to think. She shook her head, "Help!" she yelled as she checked for heartbeat.

Aiden ran up to her, "What the hell?" he mumbled as he attempted picking her up, checking her pulse, she laid still; _you would have thought she'd at least __complain,_ he thought as he realized she wasn't breathing, he gawked at her body, he wanted to just leave, but he stayed, she could still very well be alive. "Somebody get a physician!" he yelled.


End file.
